Portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones) may be provided with near field communication (“NFC”) components for enabling contactless proximity-based communications with another entity. Often times, these communications are associated with financial transactions or other secure data transactions that require the electronic device to access and share a commerce credential, such as a credit card credential or a public transportation ticket credential, previously provisioned on the device. However, the deletion of such commerce credentials from an electronic device is often inconvenient.